Pandora Academy
by Olivia Nightray
Summary: Yea so the title isn't very original but I'm bad at coming up with titles. Anyway this is GilxOc cuz that's apparently all I can write. Updates will be slow cuz they almost always are. I'll probably just eventually get bored of this like with all my other fanfics so don't get too attached to the story or get used to disappointment.
1. Welcome to Pandora Academy

I figured that this could be an easier fanfiction to write cuz if I can't think of anything I can write about something that happened at school.

Ages of the characters in this fanfiction:

Mallory(oc): 17, Senior

Gil: 17 almost 18, Senior

Oz: 16, Junior

Alice: 16, Junior

Sharon: 16, Junior

Break: 18, Senior

Liam/reim(I'm calling him Liam): 17, Senior

Elliot: 15, Sophomore

Leo: 15, Sophomore

Ada: 15, Sophomore

Vincent: 16, Junior

Echo: 15, Sophomore

* * *

Mallory Jayney slowly got out of her mom's car. It was her first day at Pandora Academy since she moved into town. She really didn't want to be here. She'd hated school in the last place they'd lived and she had a feeling this was going to be worse. After all this is what she and her friends back home had called a "rich kid school". She wasn't from a poor family or anything. In fact, her family was actually quite wealthy. She'd gone to public school in the past because she didn't want to wear school uniforms. Unfortunately, there weren't any public schools near her new house so she was forced to go to a private school. She hated the white school uniform she had to wear, but she was happy the skirt wasn't near as short as the skirts the uniforms in anime wear.

"Bye, have a good day at school!" Her mom said to her from the driver seat.

"Thanks mom. You too..." she replied. She walked into the large building and walked to the main office. The second semester had started two weeks earlier for this school while her old school just started back up the day before. Her counselor gave her her schedule and told her a little about the school (not that she was really listening). This took up part of first hour which she had mixed feelings about. She was happy because she could miss part of class but she was ticked because that meant all the attention would automatically be on her since she would be late. She looked at her schedule which all her classes sounded easier that at her last school. The school day ended at 2:00 every day with only six class periods, one of which, was a free period which apparently everyone had just to have a break. Hers was fifth hour which was slightly longer than the other classes because it was divided into four sections so each grade ate separately. She studied her schedule, memorizing where each of her classes were. Her first class was English, followed by advanced biology, drawing, pre calc, her free period, and psychology. She followed a security guard to her class and as she expected, all eyes were on her when she walked in. The teacher directed her to a seat in the back of the class (which she was happy about) next to a guy with light brown hair and glasses (yes this is Liam.) First hour went by pretty quick, now she just had to make it through the rest of the day.

Once she got to second hour she was directed to sit in an empty seat next to an albino named Xerxes Break. Right as the teacher was about to start class a girl with pink hair, blue eyes and pale skin ran into the class.

"I'M LATE!" She yelled

"What's your name?" The teacher asked.

"Candy Cane."

"You're not in this class."

"Yes I am! Advanced Biology room 102!" Then Candy saw Mallory sitting in her seat. "Hey I thought we didn't go to the same school anymore!"

"We don't. You don't go to this school."

"Oh that's why I had to take two busses and a taxi to get here." She said then turned back to the teacher and said "can you write me a note?"

"I could but I don't know how much it would help you."

Candy started to walk out the door but turned back to Mallory. "The albino guy sitting next to you is cute you should give him my number." She whispered loudly thinking only Mallory could hear her. Then right after the door closed Candy burst back in the room and yelled "DID YOU GIVE HIM MY NUMBER YET?!"

"No. You haven't even been gone for 10 seconds. Now go to school."

"FINE BUT HE'S MINE! MINE!"

After she left the teacher started class. When the teacher had his back turned a piece of paper was slid in front of her.

Break's note: "You know that weirdo?"

Mallory: "yes sadly."

Break: "is she always like that?"

Mallory: "only half the time."

The teacher started walking towards their table so Break stuffed the paper in his backpack and Mallory saw a blue doll with auburn hair and a creepy smile on its face. After class she asked why he had a doll in his backpack.

"That's Emily. I've had her since I was little." He took her out of his backpack. "Nice to meet ya." Emily said.

"What the hell! Demon doll!"

Break laughed at her reaction then asked, "what's your next class?"

"Drawing."

"Me too! Let's walk there together!" He said as he began dragging her down the hallway.

'Guess I don't really have a choice since you're dragging me.' Mallory thought.

When they walked into the class he dragged her towards three people standing around a table. "Look who I kidnapped!" He said.

Mallory looked at the people at the table. One was a short blonde boy with emerald green eyes. The second was a girl with long brown hair and violet eyes. The last one was a guy slightly taller than Break and had curly black hair and gold eyes. She blushed slightly when she looked at him. "Kukuku first day of school and we already have a crush on someone do we~?" A little doll said next to her ear. She swung around and jumped back and ended up bumping into Gilbert. At this point her face was bright red and so was Gil's. She jumped away from him and refused to even look in his general direction. Class began and they all took their seats.

The thing she noticed about this drawing class compared to the one she took at her old school, was how laid back it was. At her old school, the teacher assigned them things to draw and gave them homework. This teacher simply told them to draw whatever they felt like.

~after class~

"What classes do you have the rest of the day?" Break asked.

"Next I have pre calc, then free period, followed by psychology."

"Gil and I have free period and psychology the same time as you."

"Ok so I guess I'll see you at free period."

~le time skip to free period cuz I'm lazy~

Mallory walked into the lunch room with her lunch and looked around for Break and Gil because she figured she didn't know anyone else so she might as well stick with them. She finally spotted Break waving to her from their table and went to sit by them.

"Ah~ so you bring your own lunch?"

"Yeah. I've never like school lunches."

"Well you're also allowed to leave for lunch. There are a few restaurants close by you could walk to them if you wanted to."

"I realize that... I just don't like eating at restaurants is all..."

"Is someone afraid to order her own food from a restaurant~?"

"Leave her alone, Break."

"I was simply asking her a few questions."

"Interrogating her is more like it."

Mallory had been aware that someone was watching her since she sat down but it was kind of starting to bother her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a table full of girls one of which was glaring daggers at her. She turned back to Break and Gil.

"Hey who are those girls over there?" She half whispered across the table.

Break glanced over at the table of girls. "That's just Gil's fan club. The one glaring at you happens to be their leader and Gil's fiance."

"She's not my fiance. She's just another annoying girl who my adoptive father has picked out for me to marry."

"You don't want to marry her?"

"No and unfortunately no matter how many times I tell her that, she doesn't seem to get the idea."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine. I'm just waiting until I'm 18 so I can move out."

They all quieted down as they finished their lunches. After lunch they hung out in the hallway near some of the unused classrooms and talked.

~after school~ (I'm skipping their last class cuz I'm getting lazy)

Mallory sat in the hallway she, Break, and Gil spent free period in. Gil walked by the hallway and happened to see her sitting alone in a window sill looking out over campus.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked causing Mallory to jump a little.

"I could ask you the same thing." She retorted.

"I'm just trying to waste some time before I have to go home."

"Oh. Well my mom doesn't get of work until 5 so I just have to sit around and wait for her."

"I have a car. Do you want a ride home?"

"S-sure. Let me just call my mom and let her know she doesn't need to come get me."

30 minutes later they were pulling into her driveway. The drive to her house had been fairly quiet. As she was about to get out of the car she turned to him.

"Hey do you wanna come in and hang out for a little bit? My mom won't mind and you wouldn't have to go home yet."

"Y-yeah sure."

* * *

Sorry I just kind of cut it off all of a sudden. I'm really lazy but I'll continue where I left off in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Dinner at Mallory's house

(I know it's been a while since I updated but I'm bored and wanted to continue this. I'm no longer bothering with italics since my kindle doesn't like switching back and forth. I'll probably add in more of Mallory's friends in the next chapter. Or at the end of this one. I'm not sure at the moment.)

"Said"

'Thought'

*text message*

Mallory led Gil into her house. It was much bigger than the houses she used to live in. As soon as they stepped in, they were tackled by a very large dog. The dog started licking Mallory's face. A smaller dog was off to the side barking at Gil while the larger dog turned and started trying to lick his face but was pulled off by Mallory before he could get close enough.

"Shadow, no licking people's faces! It's rude. And Layla, shut up!"

Gil slowly stood up only to almost be tackled by Shadow again. "Sorry about that," Mallory said as she pulled him back again. "He loves people."

"Its fine. I like dogs. What kind is he anyway?"

"Irish wolfhound. A couple years ago I was taking Layla out for a walk and about halfway home I noticed she kept looking behind us and started picking up the pace a little so I looked back and there was a little puppy following us. Even when we got home he kept following me around so I named him Shadow." Gil was about to say something when he felt something rub against his leg. He looked down and instantly paled when he saw what it was.

"Are you ok?" Mallory asked, concerned.

"I-i-i'm f-fine." He said never taking his eyes off the fluffy calico rubbing against his leg. (His fear isn't going to be as bad as it is in the anime/manga.)

"Are you sure?" She said smiling at realizing he was afraid of cats.

"Y-yeah."

She laughed softly before walking over to him, causing him to look up at her. "Mercedes, come here kitty." She said kneeling down next to him. Said cat turned to look at Mallory and walked over to her outstretched hand and slowly started to rub her face against it. Mallory then picked her up and turned back to Gil who was cautiously eyeing the cat. "She won't bite...for the most part."

"S-sorry I've never been good with cats."

"Well if we're going to be friends then you're going to have to get over that cuz I have two of them."

"T-two!?"

"Yep. If you feel something attack your foot, it's probably Raven." At this Gil started looking around nervously until he noticed Mallory walking into the living room. She gently sat Mercedes down on a bench under one of the windows in the room and sat on the brown leather couch. Gil walked over to the couch and sat down awkwardly on the opposite side of it.

"So... liking your classes so far?"

"Uh yeah.. I mean they're ok. All the teachers are pretty cool. And second hour was pretty funny since my best friend showed up at the beginning and started not so subtly hitting on Break."

Gil laughed softly. "So why did she show up at our school?"

"She gets pretty scatter brained some times. She's ended up at the wrong school a couple times before but I think the funniest times are when she gets there and no one says anything to her so she ends up staying there the whole day. Either because she's just so out of it that she doesn't realize where she is or she does notice and just decides to see if anything ever says anything."

"She seems interesting."

"True. You never know what to expect."

The door suddenly opened and Mallory's mom walked in the house and was attacked by Shadow and Layla. She was slightly shorter than Mallory and had short black hair and blue eyes. When she noticed the two of them sitting on the couch, she smiled at them. "First day of school and you already brought a boy home, huh?"

Mallory's face turned bright red along with Gil's. "M-mom! H-he's just a friend!"

"Uh huh. Sure he is." At that Mallory turned an even darker shade of red. "I'm just kidding." She said as she walked by the couch but bent down next to her daughter, "He is cute though. You should date him." She whispered in Mallory's ear. Then she walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

"I-i'm sorry about that." Mallory said trying to get her blush under control.

"I-it's fine. You and your mom seem close."

"Yeah. We weren't always. When my dad lived with us all he would want to do was watch tv and the only times my mom and I would be home at the same time, my dad would be there too so we wouldn't really get to talk much. But since he moved out a couple years ago, we started talking more...so uh you're adopted? What's that like?"

"Nothing to special. I don't remember my biological parents and my adopted family probably couldn't care less about my younger brother and I. The only one who ever really talks to us is our younger brother, Elliot. The rest of them just seem to pretend we don't exist."

"I'm sorry. Why did they adopt you if they're just going to ignore you?"

"The Nightray's have always had sort of a negative image. I always thought that maybe they just adopted us to make themselves look better."

"I guess it's a possibility."

~random time skip to after dinner cuz I have no idea what else to write~

"Thank you for having me over for dinner, Amanda."

"You're welcome, Gilbert. Be sure to come over whenever you wish."

"Of course."

Over dinner Gilbert noticed that Mallory and her mom were extremely close. Amanda seemed to enjoy trying to embarrass her daughter and seemed to do a fairly good job at it. Overall she was a good person who was easy to talk to.

As Mallory was walking with him to the door she turned to him. "Do you want to hang out with me and a few friends from my old school next weekend? One of their dads owns a skate rink and we were all going to hang out. My friend Candy has been bothering me to invite Break too."

"S-sure I'll be there."

"Great, I'll text you the directions to get there closer to the time."

"Ok. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah. See you then."

After Gil left, Mallory felt her phone buzzing in her pocket again.

Candy: *Hey have you asked that cute guy to come with us next weekend?*

Mallory: *No. I'm not just gonna text him and be like "hey come to a skate rink with me and that weird girl who busted into our biology class to hang out!" I don't think he'd agree to that.*

Candy: *Well did you at least invite the guy that drove you home?*

Mallory: *Yea, he's coming. If it really means that much to you I'll text Break and ask him now.*

Candy: *Well don't just sit there and talk about it! Do it!*

Mallory rolled her eyes and went to her contacts and selected Break's number from the list.

Mallory: *Hey Break.*

Break: *Hey what's up? Have a nice ride home with giiilll~?*

Mallory: *Yes but never mind that. I have a favor I need to ask of you.*

Break: *What is it~?*

Mallory: *You know that weird friend of mine that showed up in our biology class earlier?*

Break: *Yes~*

Mallory: *She wanted me to ask you to come hang out with us next weekend at my friend's skate rink. Gil said he'd be there too.*

Break: *I would be happy to come. I am curious what other kinds of people you surrounded yourself with at your old school~*

Mallory: *Ok cool. I'll text you the directions later.*

Break: *Kay~ have a nice night~*

Mallory: *You too...*

Mallory switched back to texting Candy.

Mallory: *He's coming.*

Candy: *Yay! Hey I gtg. I'll text you later ok?*

Mallory: *Ok.*

Mallory put her phone down and fell back onto her bed. She pulled out her kindle and started reading a book before going to bed.


End file.
